La extraña aventura de Toby
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Ver la tele es divertido, pero meterse dentro de ella es otro cantar
1. La extraña aventura de Toby

___Antes de nada perdon por esta burrada de oneshoot. Ya aviso de que es una burrada asi que nada de quejarse despues._

* * *

_En algún lugar de Venture falls se hallaba Toby Tripp, el señor del mar de 17 años._

Toby estaba solo en casa, descansando en el sofa del salon mientras hablaba solo.

- Soy joven, - Murmuró con un tono pícaro. - soy guapo, soy talentoso, deportista, inteligente, y sobretodo atraigo más que nadie a las pivas. Chúpate esa, papá. Pero... Lo único que se me da mal es encender la tele. Me da mucha pereza levantarme a encenderla, el botón está muy lejos y el mando está estropeado.

El pobre no sabía que hacer. Era tan vago, que una vez ganó un concurso de vagos simplemente sentándose en una silla y mirando al suelo durante unas siete horas. El premio era una Nintendo con un juego de Pokémon, pero como no era de gormiti, pues no le atraía mucho la idea.

En todo el drama de levantarse o seguir mirando al suelo durante otras siete horas, se dió cuenta de que en una mesa había un pequeño mando con un único botón que jamás había visto. Lo cogió y lo miró durante unos instantes, preguntándose que hacia eso allí.

- ¿Qué pasará si pulso este botón...? - Se auto-preguntó mientras lo pulsaba con vagueza.

Instantaneamente, su cuerpo viajó a través del espacio-tiempo venciendo todas las leyes de la gravedad de Newton, de Mozart y de Adolf Hitler. Espera... Creo que esto no iba aquí. Corta esa parte. Mientras seguía en una especie de brecha inter-dimensional, la cual no era muy acogedora, se dio cuenta de que allí había una chica que le resultaba familiar.

- ¡Jess! - Gritó Toby. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Osea tío, pues es que me encontré un mando super chupi en mi habitación y pulsé el botón que tenía. Es que como era rosa, no pude resistirme. - Dijo con un tono pijo la rubia de bote.

Antes de que Toby pudiera responderle, su cuerpo abandonó la brecha inter-dimensional y llegó a un lugar bastante extraño. Estaba en una especie de jungla con un camino que nunca se acababa y que siempre se veía al horizonte. Una extraña música de fondo sonaba. Estaba allí solo y sin saber que hacer, hasta que de repente, el joven escuchó dos voces.

- ¡Hola! - Pronunció una niña de baja estatura de cabello castaño que llevaba a la espalda una mochila morada. - ¿Sabe como llegar al Monte Escarpado?

- ¡Sí, sí! Necesitamos llegar allí pronto, o si no nos perderemos la fiesta de cumpleaños de Juana la Iguana. - Le acompañó una especie de mono azul que llevaba unas botas rojas.

Ese mono no tenía para nada un sentido de la moda. Si Jess le hubiera visto, le hubiera arrancado todos los pelos azules. Pero en fin, que me voy por las ramas. ¡Ja-Ja! ¡Por las ramas! ¡Es gracioso porque es un mono...! ... ... ... Vale, ya me voy...

Toby los observó unos instantes, justo antes de que sonara una especie de canción infantil. Una voz de fondo cantaba incesantemente: "¡_Dora, Dora, Dora la exploradora! ¡Dora! ¡Dora la la la con Botas!"_

La niña y el mono arrastraron a Toby a todo tipo de lugares mientras sonaba esa estúpida cancioncita pegajosa. Es más, después de toda esta historia, Toby estuvo cantándola durante cinco meses inconscientemente. Tuvo que ir a ver a un psicólogo para que le ayudase.

Cuando la canción dejó de sonar, Toby suspiró. Era demasiado vago para ir dando esos saltitos por la jungla. Ahora estaban justo en frente de una verja cerrada. La niña empezó a decir cosas sin sentido como _"¡Oh, no! Está cerrada. ¿Y ahora cómo iremos al Monte Escarpado?"_

_- _¡Pues abriéndola! - Gritó Toby..

La niña llamó a su mochila, la cual estaba a su espalda, y esta empezó a levitar o algo así mientras cantaba algo como: _"Mochila, mochila. Mochila, mochila. Todo lo que quieras estará dentro de mí lalala" _ En fin, ante la sorpresa de Toby por que esa voz era la misma que la sulla. No se imaginaba a él mismo cantando esa canción con su voz. Fue un shock, así que al poco tiempo de escucharla se desmayó.

Al despertar, se encontraba en una especie de plató de Telecinco. Lo sabía porque estaba el logo de la cadena en grande en una pared. Avanzó unos pasos hasta encontrarse en el centro de un escenario en el cual había un montón de personas insultándose, peleándose y discutiendo por cosas sin sentido. Parecía ser un programa de televisión.

- Bueno, y hoy tenemos como invitado especial a Toby Tripp en _Sálvame Deluxe. _- Dijo el presentador mientras se acercaba a Toby con un micrófono. - Tome asiento, por favor.

Toby se sentó nervioso, estaba saliendo en la televisión y no se había puesto sus tres kilos de maquillajes diarios. El tío es tan vago... En fin, una mujer rubia cuyo nombre era Belén Esteban se levantó de su silla y empezó a acusar de cosas sin sentido a Toby.

-¡He visto como te besabas con Gina mientras Jessica estaba comprándote unos macarrones en el Mercadona! - Gritó _La Princesa del pueblo._

Toby intentándose defender de todas aquellas acusaciones, se unió al "debate". Y con debate quiero decir pelea de monos, pues solo saben insultarse y discutir para salir en la televisión. Aunque si un mono saliera en la televisión peleándose con otro mono, si que tendría éxito, si que lo tendría...

Tras todas aquellas discusiones por cosas sin importancia, argumentos que daban pena, insultos fuera de la raya y una que otra cabeza volando por ahí, Toby se volvió a desmayar.

Aquella vez estaba en el sofa de su casa, aunque sin el mando, rejuvenecido a los trece años con sus amigos al lado y Razzel hablando de una piedra sulfurea.

- Dios... - Murmuró aturdido. - E vuelto al primer episodio de Gormiti.

**¿Continuara...?**

* * *

_Lo se, lo se burrada total, pero tienen que reconocer que a tenido su gracia._


	2. The strange adventure of Toby

_First of all sorry for this stupidity of oneshoot. I notice that is a bit silly so nothing to complain later._

Venture Somewhere falls Toby Tripp was the lord of the sea of 17.

Toby was alone at home, resting on the couch in the living room while talking to himself.

- I'm young, - muttered a mischievous tone. - I'm cute, I'm talented, athletic, intelligent, and above all I attract more than anyone to pivas. Take that, Dad. But ... The only thing I do is turn the TV wrong. I'm too lazy to get up to turn it on, the button is very far and the knob is broken.

The poor do not know what to do. It was so vague, who once won a contest of vague simply sitting in a chair and staring at the ground for about seven hours. The prize was a Nintendo game with Pokémon, but as there was gormiti, as there was very attracted to the idea.

In all the drama to get up or keep looking down for another seven hours, he realized that there was a small table with a single button control I had ever seen. He took it and looked at it for a moment, wondering what he did that there.

- What will happen if I press this button ...? - The auto-asked as he strummed with vagueza.

Instantly, her body traveled through space-time overcoming all laws of gravity of Newton, Mozart and Adolf Hitler. Wait ... I think this was here. Cut that part. While still in a sort of inter-dimensional gap, which was not very friendly, she realized that there was a girl who looked familiar.

- Jess! - Toby shouted. - What are you doing here?

-Bone man, it is that I found a super-chupi command in my room and hit the button I had. Is that as it was pink, I could not resist. - She said with a tone pot posh blonde.

Before Toby could answer, his body left the inter-dimensional gap and reached a very strange place. I was in a jungle with a path never finished and always looked to the horizon. A strange sounding background music. I was there alone and not knowing what to do, until suddenly, the young man heard two voices.

- Hello! - Pronounced short stature girl with brown hair wearing a backpack on his back home. - Do you know how to get to Mount Steep?

- Yes, yes! We need to get there soon, or else we'll miss the birthday party of Juana la Iguana. - He was accompanied by a kind of blue monkey wearing red boots.

That monkey was not at all a fashion sense. If Jess would have seen, had ripped all blue hairs. But anyway, I'm going out on a limb. Ha-Ha! Through the branches! It's funny because it's a monkey ...! ... ... ... Okay, I'm going ...

Toby watched a moment, just before it rang a kind of nursery rhyme. An incessantly sang background vocals: "Dora, Dora, Dora the Explorer! Dora! Dora la la la in Boots!"

The girl and the monkey Toby dragged all sorts of places while sounding ditty that stupid sticky. Moreover, after this story, Toby was unconsciously singing it for five months. He had to go to see a psychologist to help him.

When the song stopped ringing, Toby sighed. I was too lazy to go giving these hopping through the jungle. Now they were right in front of a closed gate. The girl started saying nonsense like "Oh, no!'s Locked. 'And now we go to Mount Sheer how?"

- Well it open! - Shouted Toby ..

The girl called her backpack, which was behind him, and this began to levitate or something while singing something like "Backpack, backpack. Backpack, backpack. All you want is inside of me lalala" In short, to Toby's surprise that the voice was the same as the sulla. He could not imagine himself singing that song with his voice. It was a shock, so listen shortly fainted.

When he awoke, he was in a sort of set of Telecinco. I knew that was the logo of the big chain on a wall. He stepped forward to be in the middle of a scenario in which there were a lot of people insulting, fighting and arguing over nonsense. It seemed to be a TV show.

- Well, today we have a special guest at Toby Tripp Deluxe Save me. - Said the presenter Toby as he approached a microphone. - Have a seat, please.

Toby sat nervously, was coming on TV and was not wearing his three kilos of makeup daily. The guy is so vague ... Finally, a blonde woman whose name was Belen Esteban rose from his chair and began to accuse Toby nonsense.

- I've seen Gina kissed you while Jessica was buying you some macaroni in Mercadona! - Shouted The People's Princess.

Toby being attempted defense of all those charges, he joined the "debate". And I mean fight discussion monkeys, because only they know and discuss insult to get on TV. Even if a monkey out on TV fighting with another monkey, if it would succeed, if you would ...

After all those discussions about unimportant things, pitied arguments, insults outside the lines and the occasional head flying around, Toby passed out again.

That time was on the couch in your home, but not control, rejuvenated at thirteen with his friends next door and Razzel talking to a stone sulfurea.

- Good ... - Muttered stunned. - I returned to the first episode of Gormiti.

**To be continued? **

_I know, I know full stupidity, but have to admit that had grace._


End file.
